1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a flexible display device. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a flexible display device including a flexible substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diode displays have recently been in the spotlight. Organic light emitting diode displays are self-luminescent, not requiring a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and thus can have reduced thickness and weight. Further, organic light emitting diode displays provide low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed.
In general, the organic light emitting diode display includes a substrate, an insulation layer provided on the substrate, an organic light emitting diode provided on the insulation layer, and an encapsulator sealing the organic light emitting diode together with the substrate. Recently, a flexible display device including a flexible substrate made of an organic material has been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.